Don't touch my partner!
by Carey Farron
Summary: Setelah semua yang terjadi, air mata 2B maupun kematian nya, dan rencana pembalasan dendam 9S yang berakhir tragis. Mereka diaktifkan lagi setelah lebih dari 100 tahun oleh para ilmuan baru, akankah kisah mereka berhenti menjadi tragedi ?


**Prolog**

 _"Kita memang diprogram dengan emosi, tapi bukan berarti kita boleh merasakan semuanya"_

 _"ku pikir T - shirt pink ini cocok untuk mu 2b"_

 _"Lelaki kecil ini Adik ku""_

 _Mundur kalian semua dari 2b ku yang berharga !"_

 _"selalu saja.. pada akhirnya semua selalu seperti ini"_

 _"Aku tidak akan melihat nya lagi"_

*

 _"Terdeteksi Perubahan aliran pada YoRHa No.9 Type S, Saya Ulangi Terdeteksi Perubahan aliran pada YoRHa No.9 Type S"_ Operator berujar, berberapa orang dilab memasang wajah tegang, berharap program yang mereka olah untuk Android satu ini tidak gagal, mengingat ia seperti nya memiliki dendam tersendiri pada tangan - tangan yang menciptakan nya.

Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu membuka mata nya perlahan, matik nya sangat indah dan menampakan banyak kesedihan, ditatapnya sekeliling. Nampaknya ia dihidupkan kembali dan dikurung didalam Lab. Detik berikutnya kilas balik ingatannya nendesis begitu cepat, seketika ia naik pitam. seolah darahnya mendidih, setidaknya jika 2b benar - benar memang harus terus membunuhnya maka jangan berikan mereka perasaan atau emosi yang benar - benar menyusahkan.

ia mengepalkan tangan nya, memandangi satu persatu manusia yang menatap nya takut.

"Sepertinya kita gagal, Operator... format memory _YoRHa No.9 Type S_ " Perintah seorang Pria dengan jas Lab itu.

" _Laksanakan_ " Suara dari speaker itu terdengar menyahut perintah.

"Padahal kami memerlukan ingatan mu, para pencipta mu terdahulu bahkan sudah kabur jauh dari sini.. mungkin Kita memang harus mulai dari awal.. Nines" Pria berambut putih dengan tag name " **Johans** " itu tersenyum kecil.

Bukankah seharusnya YoRHa sudah berakhir? itukah yang kalian pikirkan ?

ini sudah 120 tahun sejak kehancuran itu, namun ilmuan - ilmuan baru tanpa sengaja menemukan 2 sosok tubuh Android dibawah puing - puing.

Dengan penuh harap pun mereka diaktifkan kembali untuk menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia didunia yang kini telah bangkit dan penuh kedamaian.

"Hey Ayolah 2b !"

"Tidak akan"

"Nines.. bukankah itu terdengar bagus? "

"berhentilah merengek"

"Aku tidak merengek !"

perdebatan anatara 2 Android itu terjadi lagi, keduanya berjalan melangkahkan kaki keruangan komandan Erwin untuk mendengar detail misi mereka, karena setelah diaktifkan selama 3 minggu terakhir mereka hanya diminta bersantai dan menstabilkan otot mereka yang sudah tidak digunakan selama lebih dari 1 Abad. Ilmuan yang sekarang nampak nya sangat memperlakukan mereka dengan penuh kemanusiaan.

"Masuklah..."

"Permisi... " kedua Android itu memasuki ruangan orang yang mereka sebut Komandan.

Lelaki berambut putih beruban dan kumis berwarna sama itu tersenyum melihat mereka.

"kalian memang sangat hebat untuk sebuah teknologi 1 abad yang lalu, " komentar nya "duduklah..." Erwin mempersilakan.

"Anda terlalu sopan untuk ukuran manusia kepada sesutu yang ia ciptakan, Komandan Erwin " 9s pertama berkomentar sembari menyentuhkan bokong nya ke sofa.

Erwin tertawa kecil, "kau persis seperti. apa yang dikatakan para Ilmuan dibawah, mereka bilang kau cerewet" Erwin mengecilkan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"langsung saja, Komandan" 2b akhirnya bersuara, ia yang tak memiliki selera humor itu merasa pengap mendengar guyonan atasan nya yang jika dibiarkan mungkin memerlukan waktu puluhan jam.

Erwin mendehem, kemudian duduk disofa berhadapan dengan dua Android dihadapan nya "misi kalian adalah.. meneliti sebuah sekolah dan juga melindunginya, " tegas Erwin. "Lihat ini" Erwin menyalakan layar Proyektor.

"ini adalah sebuah SMA, Aku merasakan ada aktifitas kurang wajar disana... bahkan berberapa bulan yang lalu ada ledakan dari bawah tanah, dan 3 tahun sebelumnya ada puluhan anak yang menghilang, serta keanehan lainnya, itulah yang harus kalian kerjakan" jelas Komandan.

"tidakah berlebihan mengirim Android hanya untuk hal seperti itu? " komentar 9s.

komandan sontak tersenyum simpul "anggap saja pemanasan untuk melemaskan otot kalian" ujar nya, 9s mengerlingkan matanya.

"apa kalian menolak misi ini ?" tanya Erwin intens.

"Kami tidak pernah menolak misi apapun, itulah YoRHa" tegas keduanya.

"Aku... selalu memberi pilihan" Lelaki 70 tahunan itu berujar.

9s dan 2b saling bertukar pandang. "Aku juga tak masalah jika kalian ingin melepaskan penutup mata menyusahkan itu" Erwin tertawa pelan.. "tapi tetap saja, kalian akan melepaskannya jika masuk sekolah".

"jangan bilang... kalau kami disekolahkan disana"

" _Ping.. Pong_ " Erwin memasang wajah menyebalkan, sembari menggerakan jari telunjuknya.

2b menggeleng pelan, 9s terlihat antusias akan hal itu, iya dia selalu seperti itu, singkat nya ia selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya sekolah. Duduk dikelas memperhatikan pelajaran, bercanda dengan teman - teman, memakai seragam sekolah yang stylish, pergi kekantin, ikut ekstrakurikuler... rasanya ia akan meledak memikirkan bagaiamana sensasi atas semua itu.

Erwin tersenyum kecil memperhatikan reaksi yang bertolak belakang ini, padahal mereka hanya mesin, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki begitu banyak sifat layaknya manusia ?.

*

"Ini sempit", keluh 2b ketika memakai seragam sekolah dengan jas itu. "Lagi pula bahan jenis apa ini? terlihat sangat rapuh dan gampang robek" keluh nya.

9s hanya memandangi diri nya didepan kaca, nampak terperangah dengan penampakan diri nya. Lucu nya ia tetap memakai celana pendek meski memakai seragam sekolah.

2b geleng - geleng kepala, 9s benar - benar antusias akan hal ini, Gadis itu menarik garis halus di sudut bibirnya.

*

"kalian hanya akan kembali ke Lab seminggu sekali, selebihnya kalian tetap diasrama" ujar Johans ketika menurunkan mereka dari sedan hitam itu. "ingat.. berusahalah menghindari perkelahian dan masalah, juga jangan boros uang, dengarkan Aku 9s, jangan boros... jangan membeli sesuatu hanya karena kau penasaran, juga... jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan manusia karena kalian akan sakit perut, ah... 9s jangan terlalu sering mandi, 2b jangan terlalu dingin... daaa... " Perkataan Johans terhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa orang yang ia ajak bicara sudah tinggal punggung nya dari kejauhan. "ckk... dasar mereka"Johans mendecik kemudian membawa mobilnya. melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

"aku tidak menyangka kalo John secerewet itu" 9s berkomentar sembari membawa diri nya berjalan melalui koridor - koridor itu, banyak pasang mata memandangi mereka layaknya artis yang menarik perhatian.

2b hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil, berberapa anak berpaling untuk memastikan pemandangan dihadapan mereka, 2 Makhluk menawan itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang mereka pakai, tentu mereka menarik kesimpulan yang sama "murid baru" ! . mana mungkin orang berpenampilan mencolok itu adalah murid sini, jelas mereka adalah murid pindahan dari sebuah sekolah elit luar negeri!

"Kita berpisah disini... " 2B berujar ketika melihat tag hologram bertuliskan XII - Unit842A, ia memasuki sebuah ruang kelas dengan langkah santai layaknya seorang putri, ditatap nya seluruh murid yang nampak terlihat bertanya - tanya akan kehadirannya.

"ah.. kau datang juga, wali kelas kita sudah menyampaikan tentang kepindahan mu pada ku" ujar seorang pria berkacamata.

"hmm.. "

"maaf teman - teman ! Dia ini adalah Murid Pindahan yang akan ikut belajar dikelas kita, Aku harap kalian baik dengan nya " siketsiketua kelas itu mengeraskan suara nya, semuanya menatap 2b.

"wahhh... mata nya biru! orang eropa yah? siapa nama mu? " tanya seorang anak lelaki bertubuh besar dengan antusias.

"cantik nya... " para gadis berujar tanpa sengaja memuji.

"hmm.. Aku memang pindahan dari Eropa, tepatnya Russia, jadi maaf jika Aku kadang tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, dan juga.. nama Ku Anna Leverett, senang berberkenalan dengan kalian" ujar nya, seolah terhipnotis oleh manik biru yang begitu indah semua orang menatap nya penuh kekaguman dan menerima nya begitu saja.

9s yang ditinggal 2b hanya menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan langkahnya kekelas X - Unit346A, ketika ia sampai dan akan membuka pintu kelas itu seorang siswi menanyai nya. "ada perlu apa? " tanya nya sopan.

"Aku murid pindahan" jelas 9s yang jelas adalah kebohongan.

"ah begitu, ketua kelas sedang tidak masuk jadi kami tidak tahu, masuklah" Siswi dengan tag name Misa Haruki itu mempersilakan nya dengan ramah.

9s mengangguk, "hey.. kelas kita dapat murid pindahan "ujar Misa.

semua mata tertuju pada 9s.

"nama ku Nines Leverett, Aku baru pindah kekota ini seminggu yang lalu, jadi jika aku agak tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan aku mohon maaf" jelas 9s, yang tentu saja juga bohong.

"wah! Bule! " komentar seorang lelaki yang duduk dikursi depan.

"bukankah dia sangat imut? " para perempuan mulai berbisik.

"ah.. apa kau kenal Gadis ini? " tanya seorang Pria sembari menunjukan foto 2b yang berdiri dikelas, 9s mengangguk. "beruntung sekali! dia ini sangat cantik dan sexy! ,Dia sudah jadi HOT topic di web sekolah karena keindahan nya.. " lanjutnya. 9s tertawa garing, ia tahu betul maksud dari kata cantik tapi ia benar - benar suliit mendefinisikan maksud dari sexy. "ngomong - ngomong.. apa hubungan kalian ? saudara? " tanya lelaki yang sok akrab itu lagi.

9s mengangguk, "Dia Kakak ku" ujarnya.

 **Plakkkk!** lelaki itu memukul pundak 9s. "Kita harus jadi teman Nines !, " ujar nya, 9s memandang wajah terharu, akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "eh kenapa? apa kau punya penyakit sakit punggung? atau luka disini? atau kau tidak suka ku panggil nama depan? " Lelaki itu nampak sedikit khawatir.

9s menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum lebar "Iya! kita harus menjadi teman" dan para Perempuan penggila Shouta itu mati seketika **( what the... :v kidding).**

*

"Anna! " 9s memanggil 2b ketika mereka bertemu dikantin saat jam makan siang, 2b kemudian membawa nampan makanan nya ke meja yang sama dengan Partner nya itu.

"ternyata asli nya jauh lebih Cantik! " seorang lelaki berambut hitam disamping 9s berbicara demikian, 2b mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana kelas mu? " tanya 9s memulai pembicaraan.

"begitulah.." sahut 2b sekena nya, sembari meminum jus apel.

9s menghela nafas. "sudah kuduga reaksi mu akan seperti ini".

merasa terabaikan lelaki disamping 9s mengambil tindakan. "Hey.. setidaknya perkenalkan aku dengan kakak mu ini" lelaki itu merangkul 9s yang memang pendek.

9s mendecak kesal, "dia teman sekelas ku, namanya Mikoto Rai" 9s terlihat malas - malas mengucapkan nya.

"senang berkenalan dengan mu, Anna" Rai mengulurkan tanganya, 2b menatap tangan itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyambutnya.

"nama Ku Anna, senang berkenalan dengan mu" 2b memperkenalkan nama palsu nya lagi. merasa tidak digubris dan mendapatkan tanggapan yang tidak postive Rai menarik tangan nya.

" _kakak mu... semakin terlihat Sexy karena dingin"_ bisiknya pada 9s yang dimana 2b tentu bisa mendengar nya dengan jelas.

 _"mata keranjang"_ pikirnya.

saat itu juga banyak pasang mata menatap mereka, seolah mereka adalah pemandangan menarik.

"jadi.. Mikoto, menurut mu Bagaimana tentang keamanan sekolah kita? semoga kami tidak pindah kesekolah yang tidak aman atau banyak malingnya" keluh 9s berusaha terdengar natural.

"tentu saja aman! aku bahkan tidak pernah kehilangan sebuah pena pun" ujar Rai terdengar antusias.

"pena? " 2B nampak terlihat bingung. "bukankah kalian menulis dengan hologram pikiran" ketus nya.

Rai tertawa kecil "ayolah bercanda sedikit itu baik untuk kesehatan otak dan hati mu".

9s tertawa pelan mendengar kata " **hati** " rasanya agak menggelikan membicarakan masalah hati dengan mereka.

Berberapa siswi terlihat bergerumbung diwilayah lapangan bola. "kau populer sekali yah, Nines" Mikoto memuji 9s yang hari ini diajak kakak kelas mengikuti eskul bola, meski dia terlihat sama sekali tidak berminat, tapi mikoto bersikeras bahwa ini bisa membuatnya mendapat teman baru.

9s tertawa garing, Memangnya dia bisa menolak ketika orang yang memanggil nya Nines mengajak nya melakukan sesuatu. _Tentu tidak._

2b memasang wajah bosan, duduk dipinggir lapangan, _"ini konyol"_ ia berpikir demikian melihat 9s yang mau melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini dan lebih konyol lagi karena dia mau menunggu.

"Ini bagus.. kau datang, nama ku Yuu Furuya, kapten klub sepak bola" seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berujar.

"ternyata kau lebih pendek dari yang aku kira" sahut seorang Pria berambut pirang disamping Yuu. 9s terlihat kesal dan 2b tertawa kecil mengejek, tawa yang bahkan hanya bertahan selama 1 detik. memang mengebalkan ketika kau diciptakan sejak lama tapi tidak bisa mengalami pertumbuhan.

dan... semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dan sama sekali tidak terduga.

To Be Continue

Hai Readers, maaf jika banyak typo dan juga banyak "ketidak masuk akalan" disini, i love nier automata so much. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah ﹏


End file.
